When it Rains Fire
by queen-wolfi
Summary: From Rags to Riches, an Ambient Weather Mage working for the King, and the trouble she runs into...bad summary, I know. Please reveiw, it's my first ficcy.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was cold, though it was still before the equinox, so that was expected. Horses pawed nervously, expecting another winter storm; a woman hushed a crying child; and an innkeeper sat before a hearth, asking herself if any customers would come that night. Of course not, she reasoned, it's the dead of night. Little did she know how wrong she was. Just outside of the coastal town, on the hills that surrounded, a girl of 14, sitting on horseback, surveyed the scene before her. She wondered if a little place like this was worth the trouble of having a court member staying there, even if only for a night. A sudden gust of wind made up her mind. Being a weather-mage, she knew a late winter storm was coming, and now. She urged her white mare through the streets, trying to find the inn. She found it on the end of a lane. She stopped her horse near the stables, dismounted, and led her over to a dozing stable boy.

"Up we go boy." He woke with a start. "You have a job to do, now get to it. My mare's name is Iceflower, and I would like her rubbed down, fed, and her tack cleaned, understand?" At his vigorous nod, she flipped him a silver coin. "Don't go spending it all at once, you hear?" Not waiting for an answer, she left the boy staring after her in a daze. She walked to the entrance of the building, sighed, then opened the door.

The innkeeper woke with a start. She had nodded off in the sitting room, but she could have sworn she heard the outside door opening. She left the warmth of her seat by the fire with a sigh and walked to the front room. She found, to her great surprise, a girl there. The girl was surprisingly tall, about 6 feet, with long, coal black hair in a horse-tail. She had a delicate face, though her arms displayed great muscles. Her black eyes showed no emotion as they swept the room, scanning her surroundings. She had a small nose, and full lips that were pursed into a frown. Her cheeks had flushed with the cold, the girl didn't wear clothing appropriate to the seasons weather. The thing that the older woman found most interesting though, was the circular emblem that covered the right breast of her pale blue riding cloak. It had the sign of a storm cloud, trimmed in a darker blue. It meant the girl was a master weather mage, not just a common girl. "Can I help you miss?" The keeper asked timidly.

The girl's eyes shot over to the older woman, and they turned a different shade, so her elder could see hints of green, then blue showing in them. "Yes ma'am. I need a room to stay the night. And could you give me the name of this town?" She hadn't noticed the woman until she spoke up. How could you be so thoughtless after last time you didn't notice you weren't alone? And so soon after the last attempt!

"Yes, it's Hollowed Grove. How long will you be staying here, miss?"

"Only for the night. I will be leaving before dawn tomorrow. Tell your stable boy to be ready by that time. I will require my horse saddled before I leave, as I have royal business that needs attending to as soon as I can get there." The woman was paralyzed with the shock of being addressed by one of the youngest non-noble members of court. "Y-Y-You're Wolfi Firerain!"

"Yes, I am, now did you hear me? I said I needed a room." The girl's motions showed her growing impatience.

"If you would wait here for a moment, I will get your key, miss." The older woman left the room with a nod. When she got back, she added, "If you would follow me to your room, miss. Would you like a meal brought to your room?"

"Yes ma'am. Nothing fancy, I've taken a liking to commoners food. King Jonathon always makes his court eats only the best food." She rolled her eyes in disgust of the very thought of all the food she hated so dearly, so rich it made you sick to eat it. She turned her thoughts back to where she was and asked, "Do your rooms have windows?"

"Windows, miss? Why the interest?" The innkeeper made her way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Just wondering, ma'am. So yes?"

"Most do, a few don't. We're going to a room with, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, it's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have two reasons: school and writer's block. Thoughts are in italics

Disclaimer: I'm not Tammy, I wish I was, but I'm not, so deal with it.

**CHAPTER 2**

Dawn's first rays were just starting to kiss the sky when a white mare set off to the east, fighting against the wind to reach her far away destination. 'Oh come on! How did this much wind get stirred up over night?' Wolfi's hand flew up, and a disk of air flew from it, expanding as it went. Soon the way was clear and easier to travel on. "That's better isn't it, Iceflower?" The horse snorted, shaking her head at her mistress' antics. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad...Am I?" Iceflower stopped in her tracks and turned her head around to blow Wolfi's hair back. "Okay then, I am."

The Stormwings came about midmorning: two on each of her sides, and one diving straight through her shield. Wolfi's hand flew to the rapier hanging at her side, and it slashed the nearest creature. The Stormwing fell to the earth with a screech, and anther came and took it's place. The wall of air disappeared and two monsters were blown away. A fourth came from behind and slashed her arm with it's cruel talons. The girl's sword sliced it and it fell with it's companion. The last turned tail and ran. _Well, that's one less thing to kill later, _The girl thought bitterly. She turned her horse back off the road, and her wall of air came back up. Turning her arm, she hissed in pain. The cut was about as long as her hand, and fairly deep. Looking in her packs, she found bandages and wrapped her arm tightly. _It'll do. For now. _Wolfi's thoughts were cold as she turned Iceflower back to the road, and she rode on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wolfi reached a flooded, deserted town around midday, and, setting up camp, contacted King Jonathon.

"Make it there safely?" His deep voice came from the mirror in the girls palm.

"Of course I did Jon! Did you expect me to get hurt?" Her voice was lighter, more at ease now that she was safe. "Though I did run into some Stormwings on the way here-"

"What?!? How many were there? Were you injured?"

She continued as if she had never been interrupted, "-But I took care of them easily. As to your questions, there were five, and I got a...small scratch on my arm."

"Tell me honestly, how bad is it?"

"Do I have too?"

"Wolfi...!"

"About six inches long, half an inch thick, half an inch deep."

The king shook his head, "Must you always get yourself into some kind of trouble?"

"Yes. Oh look, I hear a villager calling me, gotta go. Tell Garon not to get himself into trouble, and don't get in trouble yourself. Got it, good, bye now!" And she cut off the connection. _Finally, I'm done talking! By the Goddess, he's more worrisome than a mother hen!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This chapter is to my two reviewers; know you both but love you the same:

The Second Sight Alcemist; yeah I kinda got that, and thank you, it's a work in progress...and my science fair project.

Phoenix Espeon; I would, honest, but I have no idea what you're talking about.


End file.
